


Jake crying when he read the 'Two Piece' manga is a mood

by maybeiwont



Category: Weak Hero (Webcomic)
Genre: Akainu Bashing, Anime, Couch Cuddles, Established Relationship, Gender-neutral Reader, It's my fic, Marineford Arc Spoilers, Movie Night, No Plot/Plotless, One Piece - Freeform, Sad boi hours, and if I push a political agenda in this fic, as he Deserves, brief discussion of morality and ethics, mind yo business, oops i meant two piece, you know the one... rip bb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:07:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24206449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybeiwont/pseuds/maybeiwont
Summary: "Ace dies? Are you fucking kidding me?!""That's what I said!"Jake's read the manga. You haven't. Regardless, you both cry watching the anime.
Relationships: Jake Ji/Reader, 지학호/Reader
Comments: 15
Kudos: 24





	Jake crying when he read the 'Two Piece' manga is a mood

**Author's Note:**

> be warned: there is literally no plot line. it's just two weebs doing what they do best, then crying over a dead fictional character and ranting about ethics and morals. i am incapable of writing coherently, like, time doesn't properly exist in this fic , , and i apologize in advance.

Friday after school is the designated Anime Binge Day for you and your boyfriend, Jake Ji, so you were excited when you headed home.

You were grateful when he brought chips and juice over to your place. You were _ecstatic_ when he insisted on bringing the fuzzy blankets to the couch. Food and cuddles, the perfect combo, right?

It got a little suspicious when, instead of immediately plopping down and snuggling you like the excitable puppy he is, he shifted from foot to foot, turned, and scrambled to the kitchen, returning with a tissue box. "To make sure we don't eat messily, right?" That's fair, you guess. And then he ran to your bedroom and came back with another tissue box and your favorite plushie. "Just in case!" Okay? Uh, you didn't think you'd be needing that many tissues just for some chips, but alright. You eyed him curiously as he finally plopped onto the couch next to you.

You started the episode and leaned back into the couch, cuddling into your stupidly sweet boyfriend.

"Luffy's been screaming Ace's name for the past _however many_ episodes, this better finally be getting somewhere," you grumbled, reaching to the bowl of chips.

Seeing your hand movement, he passed the sour cream bowl over to you. "Patience is a virtue, babe," he quipped. "The animation company's gotta get that coin somehow!"

You munched on your chips, while Jake's face tightened as he winced, "And I promise it'll go somewhere." Well dang, that was a little ominous.

"Oh yeah, huh, you read this part in the manga already, right? Should I be worried?"

"What? Haha, no, no, don't worry about it," he rubbed his neck, averting his eyes. "I mean, well, it is a major and influential arc on the storyline, just uhhh...keep that in mind. And expect the unexpected, if you will."

 _OwO, what's this_ , you thought, _Is this a warning or something? I don't think anyone's going to die, since the only deaths that have happened so far are in backstories or with Thatch. So that's off the table. Maybe some plot twist will happen? Ooh, maybe Sengoku or Garp will publicly declare Ace under his protection? Maybe Ivankov somehow contacted his old allies, so Dragon will pop up with his Revolutionary Army?? Ooh so many possibilities._

~~

Expect the unexpected, huh?

Damn. You really didn't expect _this._ There's a lot to process in the screen in front of you.

The biggest focus, however, would be the fucking hole in Ace's chest. A smaller detail, perhaps, is his Vivre card burning to a crisp, or Luffy's horrified expression as he held his dying brother in his arms. 

You were frozen, staring at the screen with your jaw hanging open and your eyes wide. Once you processed the absolute betrayal from Oda, and you turned to Jake. Hidden under his blanket cocoon, he had sunk his teeth into his bottom lip, scrunching his face in the massive effort to muffle his crying hiccups. He peeked past his safety blanket and at you, with your shocked, betrayed face with tears pooling and ready to fall.

He breathed out, "Oh thank god, I can make noise now."

A beat of silence.

You hysterically burst out laughing. "Oh my god, babe, you-" clutching your stomach and wiping at your eyes, smearing tears all over your face, you wheezed out, "You-you didn't have to stay quiet!"

"I know! I know, but I just didn't want to mess it up for you! I already knew it was coming, and I didn't want to spoil your experience."

"Aww babe, thank you so much for that."

You scooted even closer to him, getting comfortable with him. There was a lull in the chaos.

Then, you blinked, letting loose a wave of tears, and broke the silence with a "What the absolute fuck."

He sniffled, then nodded sagely, "I know."

_"Ace dies? Are you fucking kidding me?!"_

_"That's what I said!"_

~~

After the last episode of the Marineford arc ended, you clicked out of the website and turned off the screen. Darkness took over the room, and you two took a few moments to simply process the events that had played out.

You exhaled, "Damn."

"Damn," he echoed. "I knew it was coming, and I was already crying before it even happened, but damn. That hurt to watch. Like... wow. They really knew just how to punch the viewers in the feels."

"Yeah... and I don't know who I want to eviscerate more: Akainu or Blackbeard."

"Ugh, I don't even want to hear their names," he groaned, throwing his head back.

You playfully shook him, "But you gotta! We have to roast them both alive!"

"Even though Ace couldn't?" He took a second to process what he just said, and gasped, his hands shooting up to cover his mouth. "I cannot _believe_ I just said that, _whatthefuckwhatthefuck,_ that's so fucking _rude!_ "

"Damn, Jakey-poo." You whistled in appraisal, "That was so soon, too; I didn't know you had it in you."

His hands lowered from the ashamed covering of his face, and he got distracted by your twinkling eyes for a second, and then snorted, "It's almost like I'm a delinquent or something!"

"Yeah, but for real, Akainu can tie a brick to his ankles and jump into the ocean. I hate him and his stupid 'Absolute Justice' garbage," you were still very, _very_ salty about Ace's death, Mr. Red Dog's disrespect of his elders, _and_ his perception on right and wrong.

He looked more invested now that you both were venting your frustrations. "Ew, yeah. I get the need for the legal system, but it's not the laws that should be the most important thing, it's morals."

"Deadass. Like, we need ethics to keep people in check, that much I agree with. But morals are what keep laws in check, you know? Following laws doesn't automatically mean you're a good person, since laws aren't the depictor of morality. Just as being a good person and adhering to a strong moral code doesn't necessarily mean you follow laws. I mean, look at the fuckin' revolutionaries! They clearly know good from bad and are actively fighting corruption and human rights violations, and that's why the audience likes them! They see the laws of the Two Piece world and how slavery and human-trafficking is legal, and are working to stop it. That makes them the good guys. The bad guys are the ones who allow that disgusting stuff to go on, or see it and turn a blind eye ... and that's the Marines." You were beginning to wonder about the real-world parallels that could be drawn. The Armenian Genocide, perpetuated on the Armenians by the Ottoman Empire and denied by the perpetrator to this day. Nazi Germany's laws that forced Jews to wear the identifying Star of David, and saw those who aided and sheltered Jews as criminals. The recent Black Lives Matter movement in response to the unjustifiable cold-blooded murder of a black man by police officers, and the peaceful protests against police brutality that end up violent when police use tear gas and rubber bullets on the unsuspecting crowd. Categorizing the Black Lives Matter movement's prominent groups as Two Piece organizations, corrupt police departments and the government allowing it would be the Marines and the World Government, revolutionaries would be the protesters, k-pop stans and Anonymous ... huh. _Huh._ You relayed this thought process to your boyfriend.

Jake blinked. "Well damn, first of all, I agree with literally everything you just said. That's all a big brain thought process and I love you for it. And second, you came up with that real fast... you good?"

"Dude, my third eye's open, I've ascended."

He laughed, "You're so wise now! Now that you can see all the secrets of the universe, tell me one!"

"I gotchu." You deadpanned, "Akainu's a piece of shit, and so is Blackbeard, and that is the whole truth."

You discussed and bantered and joked for a while more, of course to distract yourselves from the loss of a fan-favourite, but you could tell the jokes and the conversation couldn't be kept up forever, and you two had to face Sad Boy Hours and truly process over Ace's death and the turns and twists of the arc _eventually._

You returned the chip and dip bowls to the kitchen, and flew back into your boyfriend's waiting arms. "Okay, I've had enough of them. Time to cuddle and maybe nap!"

You and Jake spent the rest of your quiet Friday evening chilling, mourning the death of a favorite character but being reassured that, like Luffy, you'd eventually bounce back.

**Author's Note:**

> i.. didn't get the best scores in Literature class. I am not a good writer at all lmao, plus this is my first ever fanfic.
> 
> BUT. I'm out here simping over the cute boys in Weak Hero, and the amount of works for them are tragically low, with most of them Grey centered. No reader-inserts for Alex Go, Ben Park, Gerard Jin, Jake Ji, TEDDY JIN (which is a whole ass crime, have you sEEN him?? and I just now realized teddy and gerard have the same last name??), Donald Na, Jimmy Bae or Wolf Keum (the hot asshole trio.. idk much about donald but he seems like he might either be surprisingly nice or a raging doodoohead)  
> So, until Weak Hero rightfully blows up and attracts more fanfic writers, I'll just ... be here.  
> Simping by my lonesome.  
> Producing shitty fic(s) :')


End file.
